It is known to stuff toys with filling material such as synthetic material and other objects. After a toy is stuffed with filling material, it is necessary to close the opening into which the filling material has been deposited. Often times, the opening is closed using stitching, a zipper, buttons, snaps or drawstrings. While such closure mechanisms for securing filling material in a toy have enjoyed a degree of success, these closure mechanism present some drawbacks. For example, these prior closure mechanisms often become damaged or fail during normal use of the toys with which they are used. Thus, the filling material may become exposed. Another drawback arises in circumstances in which it is desirable for a user to stuff a toy at the site of purchase. In such instances, it is often still desirable to provide a secure closure mechanism. Some of the aforementioned closure mechanisms (e.g., stitching) preclude on-site stuffing, while other of the prior closure mechanisms (e.g., buttons, snaps and zippers) fail to the provide more permanent closures necessary to address the concerns described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,532 to McLean is directed to a plush assembly and method for stuffing the same. According to McLean, the toy includes an aperture for receiving filler material therein. The aperture is opened and closed or sealed with a zipper. The zipper includes a slide that is movable therealong. The slide includes a lock extendable out from the slide that engages the zipper to lock the slide in a position along the zipper. A string is used to prevent the slide from being locked until the plush is filled and the aperture is closed. Then the string is removed by cutting it, maintaining the slide in a locked state. While McLean discloses the use of a zipper as a means to secure the filling material within the plush toy, McLean fails to address the concerns identified above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,196 to Silber presents similar deficiencies. Silber is directed to a method of closing a toy after stuffing. According to Silber, a fill opening is closed by stitching and tensioning a filament. Once the stuffing is complete, the filament must be tied off so that the end of the filament is flush with the exterior surface of the toy.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.